Draco Loves MeDraco Loves Me Not
by crazynutter97
Summary: Told from Pansy's perspective, this is about Pansy's love/hate relationship with none other then Draco Malfoy. Right Ok..So this is my first story told from a Slytherin's point of view so I apologize in advance if anyone seems OOC(out of character)


Draco Malfoy.

I have been in love with that boy ever since the moment I first saw him. That sounds so cheesy,I know. But anyway...I remember the day we first met very clearly.

It was the summer just before I started Hogwarts and mother had told me that I was having a visitor. She told me he was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, whom my parents were very good friends with, although I'd never met them,. Mother told me that their son was the same age as me and he'd be starting Hogwarts next month and would undoubtedly be sorted into Slytherin, like myself.

I looked forward to this very much, since I never had any visitors, especially that where my own age. I remember I chose to wear my nicest and favourite dress robes, a simple but expensive black silk dress that fell to just above my knees and found the pair of matching black satin slip on shoes. Once I had chosen, I ordered one of my servents, Elizabeth,to lay the clothes out on the bed and get me ready. Sure, I was perfectly capable of getting ready myself, but why should I when I have servents to do everything for me?

Elizabeth held the dress up and stammered 'D-do you want me to to dress you M-Miss Parkinson?'

I took the dress from her and shook my head.

'No. I will dress myself, but you will do the rest.' I told her. Elizabeth nodded and I shooed her out of the room so I could get change in privacy. I pulled of my green silk pajamas and put on my dress. I walked over to my mirror, looked at myself from different angles before calling Elizabeth in to add the finishing touches. She timidly walked back into the room and over to me as I sat down at my vanity table.

She picked up my hair brush and began brushing my then short dark brown hair.

'H-how would you like yout hair Miss?' Elizabeth asked me.  
'I don't have any particular style in mind, but just make it look nice.' I told her.  
She nodded and magiced up some black ribbon and attempted to tie it into a bow in my hair, but I swatted her hands away.

'No bows!' I snapped 'I despise bows!'  
'B-but Miss Parkinson...it will go nicely with y-your dress a-and shoes.'  
'Shut up! I said I no bows, so I am not having a bow. I am in charge of you not the other way around,just you remember that!' I hissed.  
'S-sorry.' Elizabeth said quietly placing the ribbon down on the vanity table. 'H-how about...curls? W-would you like your hair to be curly, Miss Parkinson?'  
I thought for a moment before I said 'Yes.'

Elizabeth performed some sort of charm and almost instantly my flat, dead straight hair turned into bouncy curls. I patted the curls and smiled at my reflection.

'W-what about makeup,Miss?' Elizabeth asked.

'I am forbidden to wear makeup until I'm at least fourteen, so no. No makeup.'

'O-okay miss...what about jewellery?'

'No. I don't like wearing jewellery.' I said just as mother came in holding a string of pearls. I rolled my eyes. She better not make me wear that ghastly necklace.

'Oh don't you look lovely.' Mother said once she'd reached me as she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. I smiled back.

'I thought you might like to wear these.' she said showing me the pearls.  
'No. I do not want to wear them.' I told mother.  
'Pansy. You will wear these pearls!' Mother saidm, handing the pearls to Elizabeth who got the message and put them around my neck.  
'But-'  
'No buts Pansy!' Mother snapped.'You need to come with me down stairs, your guest will be arriving any minute now.'  
Excitment over took me and I followed Mother out of my room and downstairs where I heard voices.  
'...It was lovely to see you again,Mrs Malfoy.'  
'Draco you behave yourself while your here.'  
'Yes mother.'

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw a tall woman dressed in very expensive looking dark robes standing next to another one of my servents, Alfred and a blonde boy dressed in a dark shirt and trousers who had his back turned to me and mother.

'Hello Narcissa.' Mother said greeting the woman 'Where's Lucius today?'

'oh he's busy today...'

And that's when he turned around and looked at me for the first time. My stomach knotted as his bored expression turned into a smile as we stepped towards each other.

'Hello.' he said.  
'Hello.' I said back with a smile.  
'I'm Draco Malfoy..nice to meet you.' he said as he held out his right hand.  
'Pansy Parkinson.' I said taking his hand and shaking it 'Nice to meet you too.'

We smiled at each other before Narcissa said 'Right. I must go now. I'll pick Draco up around 7 o clock.'  
She walked towards Draco and I, and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco looked at me with an embarrased look on his face. I held back a laugh as she told him to be good before walking away, smiling to my Mother befor being shown out by Alfred.

We stood there in complete silence, waiting to see what my Mother told us to do. You see,we couldn't just run off and do whatever we wanted, we had to see what our parents wanted us to do and do as they wished, no matter how boring that could be.

'Pansy why don't you give Draco a tour of our manor?' Mother asked.  
'Okay I will mother.' I said before looking at Draco and telling him to follow me.

Once a good couple of rooms away from mother I turned to Draco and said 'So are you looking foward to starting Hogwarts?'  
'Yeah I suppose so.' he answered 'You?'  
'Yes. I am actaully quite excited.' I said truthfully. He smiled at me and nodded. We walked in silence for a few minutes before Draco stopped and undid his coller.

'I hate having to dress up all fancy.' he moaned.

'Me too.' I lied. I liked getting all dressed up for things, but I wanted Draco to like me, so I had to lie.

'And I hate having to do as we're told!' Draco said stopping in his tracks, folding his arms and pouting his lips slightly.

'So do I.' I said. I stared at him for a while and he stared back before a mischievious grin spread across ny face and I reached out and grabbed his hand and began running, pulling him along with me.

'What are you doing?' he laughed as he ran behind me, hand still firmly gripped by mine.

I didn't say anything, I just pulled him along until we reached the doors which led to my 3 acre garden. We were still handing hands,might I add, but we didn't seem to notice at this point. I pushed open one of the doors with my free hand and led Draco through it.

'Let's go into my unused barn up there.' I said, pointing to a barn in the distance.  
'Err okay.' Draco said, realising he was still holding my hand. He looked at our hands. I quickly noticed this, cleared my throat and let go of his hand.

'Let's go.' I said before starting to run across the garden and towards the barn, Draco following closely behind.

Once we'd reached the barn, I climbed the ladder up to a ledge and called Draco to come up. Once he'd came up the ladder, we sat with our legs dangling over the edge and began to talk.

_**A/N: That was kind of a weird place to end the chapter I know, but chapter two will continue almost straight from where this one ends. If you are wondering where the love/hate is...that comes later when Draco and Pansy are older :)**_


End file.
